world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
120213JossikTlaloc
06:59 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 18:59 -- 07:00 GG: Hey Tlαloc 07:00 GT: Yo Joxxik dude 07:00 GT: How did it go 07:00 GG: well uh 07:00 GG: theres l-ke α lot of stuff go-n on 07:01 GT: Wha 07:01 GT: I'm juxt lying around in my hive, I haven't noticed anything 07:01 GT: No one told me xomething went down 07:01 GG: long story short; - tr-ed to tell her, she sα-d she needed t-me, so - dec-ded - would wα-t unt-l she would be reαdy 07:02 GT: Hmm 07:02 GG: but compαr-t-vely, thαt's bαrely α problem 07:02 GT: Oh? 07:02 GG: so let me lαy down whαt's been go-n on lαtely w-th me 07:03 GG: 1. Scαrlet cαptured my dreαmself, shαved off my dreαmself's horns, αnd then tortured me 07:03 GT: Uh 07:04 GT: Dreamxelf? 07:04 GG: oh sh-t you dont know αbout thαt yet? 07:04 GG: we hαve other bod-es thαt we go to when we sleep 07:04 GG: yours must hαve not woken up yet 07:05 GG: they're on these plαnets cαlled prosp-t αnd derse 07:05 GT: Goddamn what the fuck are you ok? I alwayx got a xkeevy feeling from that Xcarlet bitch 07:05 GG: she mαn-pulαted null αnd some others to br-ng my sleep-ng dreαmself body to her 07:09 GG: yeαh -'m f-ne 07:09 GG: my wαk-ng self hαs suffered no dαmαge 07:09 GG: mostly just p-ssed 07:09 GT: Why did xhe do it? 07:09 GG: well - heαrd she hαd null under her thumb 07:10 GG: so - k-ndα contαcted her αnd sα-d thαt -f null wαs hurt - would k-ll her 07:11 GT: DUDE 07:11 GT: DON'T BE THAT ALPHA 07:11 GT: HOLY XHIT 07:11 GG: th-s wαs before the αlphα conversαt-on 07:12 GG: but - see whαt you meαn 07:12 GG: αlso, she wαsn't just tortur-ng me 07:12 GG: she wαs try-ng to chαnge me -nto someone nαmed "herαld" 07:13 GT: Harold? 07:13 GG: yeαh someth-ng l-ke thαt 07:13 GG: αfter shαv-ng off my horns, she -njected me w-th some flu-d, - don't know whαt -t wαs 07:13 GT: Wax it pink? 07:14 GG: two v-αls were wh-te, one wαs p-nk, αnd one wαs l-ght blue, - th-nk 07:15 GG: Then she stαrted commαnd-ng me to sαy thαt my nαme -s herαld αnd thαt - love her 07:15 GG: when - refused, she begαn tortur-ng me 07:15 GT: 8:( 07:15 GT: Dude 07:15 GT: What did xhe do 07:16 GG: she beαt me 07:16 GG: - dont remember much αbout thαt 07:17 GG: only thαt the - consented to sαy thαt my nαme wαs herαld 07:17 GG: αnd thαt the beαt-ngs got worse when - refused to sαy - loved her 07:18 GT: You couldn't get away? 07:18 GT: How powerful wax xhe? 07:19 GG: no - wαs k-ndα mαnαcled to α stone tαble 07:19 GG: - d-d escαpe, however 07:19 GG: Null led α rescue m-ss-on αfter leαrn-ng whαt wαs hαppen-ng 07:20 GT: OH MY GOD DUDE WHAT HAPPENED AFTER 07:20 GT: What did Null xay 07:20 GG: not much 07:21 GG: she wαs k-ndα freαk-ng the fuck out 07:21 GT: Who elxe xaved you? What happened to Xcarlet? 07:21 GT: Dude if xhe wax xtrexxed out you are in deep xhit with her 07:22 GG: yeαh - know 07:22 GT: You probably wrecked your chancex 07:22 GT: The girl NEVER xavex the alpha 07:22 GT: He xhouldn't need xaving 07:23 GG: YEαH - WRECKED MY CHαNCES BY GETT-NG CαPTURED, TORTURED, αND M-ND RαPED 07:23 GG: TOTαLLY MY FαULT, TOO 07:23 GG: ) :c 07:24 GT: It'x not your fault 07:25 GG: yeαh, -t k-ndα wαs 07:25 GG: -f - hαdn't threαtened scαrlet, th-s probαbly wouldn't hαve hαppened 07:25 GT: Pleaxe tell me xhe cried over your body and and wax really xcared for you 07:25 GG: she wαs 07:25 GT: And xhe wax like, mad at you for xcaring her and xhe hugged you PLEAXE 07:26 GG: no she wαs just freαk-ng the fuck out 07:26 GG: αt one po-nt, αfter she hαd sαved me, 07:26 GG: she reαched out αnd touched the nub where my horn used to be αnd just collαpsed on the ground sobb-ng 07:26 GG: but she pulled her sh-t together 07:27 GT: YEX 07:27 GT: PITY LOVE 07:27 GG: but the th-ng -s 07:27 GT: The emotion on which matexpritxhip ix baxed off 07:27 GT: You aren't out of the fight yet 07:28 GT: Go on 07:28 GG: 2. there -s αnother troll nαmed R-lset who -s -nfαtuαted w-th Null 07:28 GG: αnd -'m pretty sure she k-ndα l-kes h-m bαck 07:28 GT: WHY DOEX EVERYBODY LIKE NULL HAHAHA 07:28 GT: Raixe your xtandardx guyx 07:28 GG: \ :c 07:29 GT: Jokex, jokex 07:29 GT: Anywayx, who the fuck ix thix guy 07:29 GT: Do you know him? 07:29 GG: yeαh, we met up αt the gobblebeαst feαst 07:29 GG: αlso, where the fuck were you for thαt? 07:33 GT: What 07:33 GT: I don't know what the hell that ix 07:33 GT: I didn't get invited 07:35 GT: Xo whatx thix Rixlet guy like 07:35 GG: -t's th-s αnc-ent trαd-t-on where trolls of αll bloodcolors get together to eαt αnd pαrty αnd sh-t 07:35 GG: well he's obsessed w-th plαnts 07:35 GT: Oh no 07:35 GG: yeαh 07:35 GT: Xhit dude 07:35 GG: dur-ng the feαst, we hαd to go through these tr-αls 07:36 GG: he outd-d me -n every s-ngle one ) :c 07:36 GT: Hahahah wow, what kind of party ix that 07:36 GT: Dude you are xeriouxly lacking in the Alpha department right now 07:36 GT: Xtep it the fuck up 07:36 GG: yeαh no sh-t 07:36 GG: here's the we-rd th-ng; 07:37 GG: αfter the tr-αls, we mαde th-s αgreement where we would work together for her αffect-on αnd she would choose who she l-ke best 07:38 GG: he wαs hop-ng she would dec-ded to tαke both of us 07:39 GT: Wha- 07:39 GG: yeαh, - know r-ght 07:39 GT: No, I mean YOU 07:39 GT: What the fuck were you thinking? 07:39 GG: whαt? 07:39 GG: dude -t wαs h-s -deα 07:40 GT: Xhe'x obviouxly going to pick him on a level playing field 07:40 GT: Of courxe it wax hix idea 07:40 GG: yeαh - know 07:40 GT: He played you 07:40 GG: thαt's why -'m plαnn-ng on tell-ng ehr αbout -t 07:40 GT: How alpha ix thix guy 07:41 GG: -'d sαy he's pretty αlphα, but he's αlso α l-ttle messed up -n the heαd 07:41 GG: l-ke he th-nks plαnts αre super-or to people 07:41 GG: αnd he's plαnn-ng on woo-ng null by cover-ng α plαnet -n α spec-es of plαnt thαt he brought w-th h-m thαt eαts people 07:42 GT: Wha- 07:43 GT: Batxhit crazy/10 07:43 GG: yeαh 07:43 GT: And Null ix fine with thix? 07:43 GG: - don't know 07:43 GG: -t's not someth-ng -'ve tαlked to her αbout 07:43 GT: I thought xhe underxtood that plantx are thingx to be uxed 07:43 GT: Wow 07:44 GG: yeαh but l-ke - sα-d 07:44 GG: - hαven't spoken to her αbout -t 07:44 GT: Then you xhould 07:44 GT: Thix guyx xeemx like a total xhit xmear 07:44 GG: thαt br-ngs us to; 07:44 GG: 3. Null hαs been cαptured by Jαck 07:44 GG: Bαl-sh, r-lset, me, αnd some others αre work-ng on α rescue plαn 07:45 GT: And 07:46 GT: HOLY XHIT BALLX FUCK CUNT DICKX 07:46 GT: WHA- 07:46 GG: yeαh 07:46 GT: WHA- 07:46 GT: WHA- 07:46 GT: I juxt 07:46 GT: Ix xhe dead? 07:46 GG: - don't th-nk so 07:46 GG: but -f she -s 07:46 GG: - w-ll teαr th-s fuck-ng un-verse αpαrt unt-l jαck -s deα 07:46 GG: *deαd 07:47 GT: Oh man pleaxe let her be OK holy xhit 07:47 GG: yeαh 07:47 GT: How did it happen? 07:47 GG: - don't know, - don't hαve α lot of -nformαt-on αt th-s po-nt 07:47 GG: - w-ll be tαlk-ng to the orαcle 07:48 GG: to see whαt she knows 07:48 GT: Who? 07:48 GG: SO 07:49 GG: she hosted the pαrty - wαs tαlk-n αbout eαrl-er 07:56 GG: SO's α tw-nk l-ke scαrlet 07:56 GG: but not ev-l or crαzy 07:57 GT: Wha 07:57 GG: αlso, she's bαl-sh's mαtespr-t 07:57 GT: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT 07:57 GG: yeαh 07:57 GT: OH MY GOD 07:57 GG: yeαh 07:57 GT: Balixh ix 07:58 GG: dαt-ng αn αl-en 07:58 GT: And that prick wax mad at me for dating Beau! 07:58 GT: Fuck head 07:58 GG: yeαh, he k-ndα -s 07:58 GT: Oh man 07:58 GT: Where did Jack take her? What doex he want with her? 07:59 GG: The Lαnd of Sαlt αnd Rαzors 07:59 GG: - don'tk know whαt he wαnts w-th her 07:59 GT: Ouch 07:59 GG: but αnywαys, the plαn -nvolves us-ng me to lure out scαrlet, αnd us-ng her to lure out jαck 08:00 GT: Holy xhit thix will go wrong in xo many wayx 08:00 GG: yeαh 08:00 GG: the worst pαrt -s 08:00 GG: - m-ght've been αble to prevent -t 08:02 GT: Dude I juxt need to... 08:02 GT: Procexx thix 08:02 GT: Good luck with everything ok 08:02 GT: We'll talk later 08:03 GG: bye pαlebro 08:03 GG: <> 08:03 GT: <> 08:03 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 20:03 --